


Jamie's Doctor

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Jamie and Malcolm cuddle up to watch their new favorite show.





	Jamie's Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malcolm/Jamie fic so please have mercy. Also, i cannot for the life of me write in an accent so this is probably really bad. I am sorry in advance.

It was a tradition in the Tucker/MacDonald household to relax together after a long week in the World of Politics. Usually this relaxing was a a day full of shagging with a cuddle afterward, but this weekend Malcolm was determined to get Jamie to finally watch his favorite TV show: Doctor Who. 

Malcolm had been a fan of the show since he was little and always found a way to keep up with the show, even with his busy schedule and keeping up with the fuck ups of the ministers in Westminster, there wasn't an episode that Malcolm hadn't watched. 

Now, Malcolm had determined that tonight was the night to make Jamie watch it.

"Christ Malc, why do we need to do this again?" Jamie walked into the sitting room and looked at Malcolm. 

Malcolm rolled his eyes and replied. "Because ye uneducated cunt It's a good show and you need to see it." 

Jamie scoffed and plopped himself onto the couch next to Malcolm. "Fuck it, whatever I'll watch your show. It better not be the same shite that's normally on television." 

Malcolm smiled in triumph and turned on the first episode. Malcolm had decided on starting with the most current season the new, grumpier version of the time lord had captured Malcolm's heart as his favorite doctor. He still wasn't sure what he was drawn to, maybe it was just the brotherly bond with a fellow scot. Malcolm switched on 'The Pilot' and cuddled up to Jamie.

Twenty minutes in, Jamie was absorbed. Malcolm had His head on Jamie's lap, looking up periodically at the man he loved, loving that Jamie liked the show that was a big part of Malcolm's life. 

the end of the episode came and Jamie was already fully invested in the show. "Oh for fucks sake, they cant just show a vault and not tell what is in it. I mean who the fuck is this Doctor that he is guarding this sketchy-as-all-fuck vault int he middle of a fucking university." he looked at the smiling Malcolm in his lap "Right, you smug fucker, why didn't you show me this show before now. "

Malcolm smiled again. "I tried, you didn't want to watch it."

Jamie rolled his eyes again and bent to take the Remote from Malcolm. He gave the man a slight kiss on the cheek while he was down there. "Right, we are going to sit here and watch this until I find out what is in that vault. 

and they did 

At some point the two ended up sprawled out on the couch. As Jamie came to the end of episode 6 he finally spoke. "Wait, Malc, whose that Bird there? Malc, Malc?" There was no answer. 

Jamie looked at the man sprawled out on top of him. Malcolm was asleep. It really had been a tiring week. Jamie looked fondly at the spin Doctor that he loved more than anything in the world. 

His Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a product of boredom and stress there's not much editing. sorry for the bad grammar and stuff.


End file.
